I'm Looking for a Challenge
by Shana Hager
Summary: Honorable Mention in Writer of Worlds's Crack Pairing Contest. Ryu prepares to face a veteran of Smash and gets so much more.


**This is my entry into Writer of World's Crack-Pairing Contest. As per the guidelines, this pairing is unexpected, exciting and new. It's rated M for obvious reasons. I hope you enjoy it.**

Ryu stood on his home stage, Suzaku Castle, waiting as patiently as he could. He'd been promised a match against one of the original twelve, and he couldn't wait for his first taste of life as a Smasher. So far, he'd been shown how things were done in Smash. Now, he'd return the favor by showing them how Street Fighters handled things. He imagined his next opponent, thrown for a loop at his dangerous skills. Would it be the brilliant bounty hunter, Samus Aran? Or Pikachu, the iconic Pokémon? Or the Star Warrior, Kirby? Or the Hero of Time, Link? Or…?

He was jolted back to the present by the soft clearing of a throat behind him. Whipping around, he found himself looking at his challenger. He stifled a laugh as he looked over the tall, blue-eyed fellow, brown hair topped by his signature green cap. Out of twelve people, they had to select _him_? Ryu was positive that the match would be over and done within seconds.

If the man standing across from Ryu read his mind, then he gave no indication. "Hey," he said casually. "Ryu, right?"

"Bingo," said Ryu, striding toward him. "And you're the Green Mario."

Luigi arched an eyebrow at Ryu. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't call me that. But it's better than other names I've been called, I admit."

Ryu stared. Was it just him, or was Luigi unbelievably cute? You know, with his big blue eyes, his stache, his cheeks, his soft voice and the way he rolled his "r's"? It made him want to grab him, cover him with kisses and then hightail it out of there, leaving him breathless on the ground. Funny thing about adrenaline—it did things to your brain.

"L—I know you feel you must prove yourself to be as super as your brother," Ryu began, "but I ask of you—walk away."

Luigi looked at him as if he was from outer space. Abruptly, he burst into laughter.

"You call that 'asking'?" he chortled. "You can ask nicer than that!" His laughing fit was short, though, and he immediately focused on the Street Fighter before him.

"Talk is cheap," said Ryu as the two men closed the distance between them. "If you think I'll exercise restraint just because of your timid nature, then you're sorely mistaken."

"What makes you think I _expect_ you to hold back?"

Ryu froze. The accented voice was so _innocent_ , the sky blue eyes spiraling fireworks. He searched him for a sign of weakness or faltering courage. Unfortunately, Luigi's demeanor revealed nothing of the sort. Ryu's fight-or-flight response was through the roof. He was going to eat this guy up—in small bites.

Silently, they circled each other, tension entering their muscles. Waiting.

3—2—1—GO!

They bounded towards each other, Ryu immediately launching into his best and strongest moves. His Collarbone Breaker. His High-Level Leg Blade Kick. His trademark spinning kick. His Focus Punch. At first, it appeared as if he had the advantage, for as promised, he wasn't going easy on his opponent. He was showing him what being a fighter really meant. But it almost instantly became clear that Luigi wasn't going to make this easy for him. He was faster than other opponents he'd faced. Though he was prone to slipping, his jump height was impressive, and he appeared to have his wits about him. He started flitting around Ryu like a butterfly, dishing out sharp karate chops and rapid jump kicks. He fluidly dodged and weaved every Hadoken thrown at him. His fists were neon green as he impeded Ryu with his fireballs. He pirouetted like a prima ballerina as he threw roundhouse kicks. And he effortlessly grabbed Ryu with one hand and butt-slammed him, stunning him long enough to pull off an intricate combo attack. Throughout, his eye contact with Ryu never wavered, and a rosaceous tint emerged in those cheeks of his. Determination, concentration and confidence were mapped all over his handsome face. He rounded his lips, letting his breath stream through in long whistles. Ryu's chest was bursting with muscle, and a sheen of sweat coated it. Just glimpsing that chest was enough to make Luigi hot and considerably bothered. Why this was so, he had no way of knowing. He just had this strong urge to bruise it up some. So he did.

"Shoryuken!"

Ryu's wince-inducing uppercut slammed into Luigi with as much force as a compact vehicle. He was in the air, tumbling through space. His hand reached out and gripped the ledge, and he flipped back onto the stage with a sound kick. He offered Ryu a crimson-smeared smile, which gave him quite a shock. This guy just took a Shoryuken and was still on his feet, smiling?! He was really asking for it!

Little did he know, Luigi was thinking the same thing. Ryu had no idea who he was dealing with, and he was about to learn the hard way. _Two can play at this game_ , he thought as he strode toward the Street Fighter, dazzling him with rapid attacks. His hands were light and quick, resembling the wings of a dove, but when they hit, they had the effect of the clichéd bee stinger. He slipped close, grabbed him, slammed him down and then threw a "Shoryuken" of his own. His was better because it had a satisfying sweetspot and a fiery effect. It was also one of his preferred KO moves. When the going got tough, the tough used the Super Jump Punch.

He was awed when he saw that Ryu was still standing. He adjusted his headband and smirked at his green-capped challenger. "Come on," he goaded.

Oh, okay. The gloves were coming off now.

As soon as the two lunged forward, Ryu got an in-depth look at what Luigi was made of. It was only nice to do the same for him. But now he was starting to believe that he'd woefully underestimated his opponent. He could knock the wind from him simply by poking out his hand at him. He could spontaneously propel himself across the stage in a sideways dive. He could suck him into a whirlwind of pain and then launch him away. And he was steadily getting him aroused by his defiant eyes, his flushed face and his calm innocence.

Now they were in close combat, their bodies a hair's breadth away from one another. They were close enough to feel the sizzling heat radiating from the other, to smell the other's essence. As they lunged and dodged and countered and sought openings, their noses almost touched, and their eyes were a magnetic pull. The situation was just getting hotter and hotter. Maybe it was the desire for victory and the aggression flushing from their bloodstream. But as they pounded away, they felt themselves responding to the other in an unexpected way. Ryu, especially, was incredibly turned on.

His Focus Punch's effect on his opponent was especially arousing. He'd watch as Luigi's body slowly went limp and his eyes glazed over as he crumpled to the floor. Back in his own universe, landing his Focus Punch sent savage excitement down his nerves. However, it was the sight of the glazed over expression on his current opponent that really set him off. His groin was throbbing like crazy, a familiar tent poking through his uniform. He threw his Focus Punch again and again, just to see the adorable look on Luigi's face. He'd drop to the ground with a small sigh and get up surprisingly quickly, looking at him with a singular smile, expecting.

When Ryu attempted his dash attack, his opponent stuck out his heel, tripping him. Before he could get up, Luigi was on the ground, unleashing his breakdance attack. Ryu hit the floor and lay still. And then his opponent was astride him, breathing heavily.

"You didn't think I was going to make it that easy, did you?" he whispered in his ear.

"The answer to your question is—yes," Ryu steadily replied.

Suddenly, he rolled so that he was on top. "I wanted to do this for so long," he said before taking Luigi's hot mouth is his.

He felt the other man's arms rounding his waist, holding their bodies in place, and then slipping his tongue in and wiggling it about. Ryu clamped his lips down on the tongue, sucking it like a Popsicle. He saw the eyes glaze once again, and a muffled moan passed between them. Then, Ryu shoved his own tongue under the other man's, dancing together, before exploring the warmth of that mouth, earning a small, high-pitched sound. They dug their tongues deeper, cleansing and licking, eliciting gasps and sighs before they separated to get air into their lungs.

"Don't you see, L?" asked Ryu. "I will win." His mouth clamped onto his neck, causing him to arch it slightly. While suckling on the flesh, he was aware of gloved hands fumbling with his uniform, skimming his chest, before hungrily tearing at the cloth, at last relieving Mini Ryu of his suffering.

He forced Luigi to wait as he slowly unfastened his overalls and pulled up his green shirt. By the time he was finished, he was gasping something about Super Mushrooms and Warp Pipes. Ryu knew exactly what he was talking about.

And then their nude bodies came together in the ultimate clash for supremacy, backs arched, muscle pushing against muscle. Mouths were on sweat-splattered skin, tasting grit, blood and battle wounds. The smell of a workman was thick in Ryu's nostrils, which only made it easier for his Mushroom to slip inside the Warp Pipe.

What a Warp Pipe it was! It was nice and firm and sturdy, gripping the shroom and helping it plunge up and down, back and forth. As he pumped, Ryu worked his tongue down his challenger's upper body, making him shudder and make inarticulate sounds. He slipped one hand underneath the cap and started entangling his fingers in the brown locks.

"Leave it!" A hand swatted Ryu's hand away. Arms looped around his shoulder blades, drawing him even closer. Their now-sticky chests were now sliding against each other, shared heartbeats pulsing, the powerful warmth increasing their lust. Ryu's thrusts deepened and hardened, and the being below him pushed all the way back into his pelvis. Desire spread through him, and then he heard Luigi saying—things—in his native tongue which were better left untranslated.

Close to an hour later, Ryu's grip tightened as his mushroom released its spores, filling the other man in quartfuls. He let out a big breath and slumped atop him, kissing his earlobe and moving lower and lower.

" _Dio_ …" He heard Luigi breathe against him before he flipped them both back over. "My turn." And then it all began again, with Luigi doing these outrageous and delicious things with his tongue and fingers while his mushroom did its job. It wasn't long before Tiny Ryu was standing at attention again. But Luigi was clever and knew exactly how to handle Ryu. He'd plunge and pound at moderate speed, slowing when he saw the signs. He was doing a waterfall effect, making them both peak and stop again and again, all the while licking Ryu clean of the sweat and using his soft, gloved hands to tantalize him while whispering those words in his ear. Ryu didn't know a word of Italian, yet it heated him up nonetheless.

Ninety minutes, and Luigi's shroom unloaded its spores. He continued his ministrations on Ryu. It was two hours or so before he allowed the Street Fighter to explode. And he exploded all over both of them.

It seemed to go on forever and ever. Tasting the other's spores. Each taking turns having the other. Savoring the caresses of hands, tongues and mouths. Bodies working hard against the other, vibrating and rippling with pleasure, skin going taut at the big finish. Gasps and moans giving way to shouts and screams. And finally, they had one another at the same time, which seemed to quadruple the bliss, as a thrust from one helped his Warp Pipe welcome the other. They did all types of tricks and games, timing their explosions so that they happened simultaneously. It was a great gush of wet, thick warmth which made their bodies grind deep into the other one last time.

GAME!

The two fighters remained on the stage, cuddling lovingly, lost in the other's eyes. Ryu felt better, and Luigi was noticeably less tense. He gave the Street Fighter a wry look. "Is this how they did it back in your universe?"

Ryu chuckled. "Nope. Almost."

"We'll meet again, won't we?" Luigi wanted to know.

"Whenever you like," Ryu assured him.

"Sooner than you think," Luigi retorted.

And thus, Ryu's introduction to Smash finally came to an end.

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
